


Two Angels and You

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angel Orgasms, Arguing, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel are fighting over you. You have a very simple (and sexy) solution. A threesome involving two hot angels, and you! This fic was requested by TheArchangelDawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Angels and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArchangelDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheArchangelDawn).



Just what was it about angels? Was it their intimidating power? Their feathery soft wings? Perhaps it was the nearly palpable cloud of sex appeal that seemed to follow them wherever they went? Maybe that last one was blasphemous, but you don’t really give a fuck, do you? For the past month you have been lucky enough to be courted by not one, but two angels of the Lord. You feel incredibly blessed as you spend time with each of them, wondering how you could ever possibly choose from their two distinct appearances and contrasting personalities.  
One night you are hanging out in a motel room with the angel Castiel. Your body leans on his stomach as he captures you between his legs. Every once and a while you glance up to catch his bright blue eyes analyzing the movie on the screen. Lately you had been trying to show him some famous movies so he could understand your references. Your back is pressed against his belly and you finger his blue tie, which has fallen over your shoulder. One of his arms wraps around your waist, while the other plays aimlessly with your hair. You turn your head slightly to nuzzle into his neck, breathing in his scent. Suddenly the door crashes open with a loud bang.  
A familiar voice sounds from behind you, “Lucy, you got some ‘splanin to do!” Castiel sets you beside him on the couch as he stands up to face your other angel suitor, Gabriel.  
“Hey, assbutt” Castiel begins, using his best insult, “we’re in the middle of something.”  
Mischievous hazel eyes glare suspiciously at Castiel. “Yeah, that’s the problem you arrogant dick. You’re in the middle of something with my woman.” You blush, realizing that this fight could escalate into the next devastating natural disaster.  
Castiel tilts his head to the side, his face etched in confusion and irritation, “Brother, I have no idea what you’re talking about. How could this beautiful human want to be with you?”  
Gabriel merely smirks, “Well Cassy, I’m glad you asked. Take me: archangel and a devilishly handsome trickster god. Then take you; a self-righteous baby in a trench coat.” Castiel narrows his eyes, and storms towards Gabriel till they are nose to nose.  
“I’m an angel you ass! I could be every bit as powerful as you, and I’ve been told I have an alluring charm.”  
“Don’t be a big back of dicks Castiel.”  
“Gabe, I’m warning you. Stay out of this.”  
“Oh please Ken doll. You really think she wants to stay with someone who can’t turn her on? Out of the two of us, I’m the only one who’s starred in a Casa Erotica.” You’re blush deepens down your throat, remembering some of the tricks Gabriel had used from that movie.  
“I’ll have you know that I am fully knowledgeable and capable of making a woman’s nethers quiver,” Castiel’s deep voice argues. You feel a sudden heat pool in your abdomen, knowing this is also true.  
Gabriel sneered at Castiel, snapping his fingers so that bright silver duct tape covered Cas’s mouth. “Oh please, I bet you’re more of a virgin then that Mary chick. This little lady deserves to be pleasured… and by an angel who knows how.” He gives you a seductive wink, and you have to fight from emitting a high pitched moan.  
Castiel rips the duct tape off, only wincing slightly at the pull on his skin. Castiel’s blue eyes were nearly electric with annoyance and rage. “You think you are so entitled because you told a teenager that she was pregnant and her boyfriend wasn’t the father. I’ve learned that they make entire television shows on that premise now.” You try to suppress a laugh, knowing that Cas is referring to that time you made him watch The Maury Show. As they continue to argue, you find yourself nervous, amused, and…aroused?  
Yes! Yes this was strangely hot. You feel your lower belly clench as you grow more and more turned on by the heavenly bodies warring over you. How hadn't you noticed it before? Hazel eyes burned against ocean blue, a shock of tussled black hair against golden locks. The sexual tension is palpable. They look good together. And what would look even better? An angel sandwich with you in the middle. Oh yes, this is going to happen.  
Castiel was in the middle of cussing out Gabriel in enochian when you yell "Guys, I have an idea!" They both whip their heads towards you, dangerous eyes softening a bit.  
"You both love me right? And you'd be willing to do anything for me"  
Castiel's eyebrows raised as he nodded adamantly. Gabriel responded, "well duhhh, I wouldn't be putting this much effort into it if I didn't."   
"You should share" you state, slightly pleading.  
"Isn't that what kind of started this confrontation?" Castiel asked, showing his confusion.  
"That's not what I meant" you suggest shyly, a blush creeping at the top of your cheeks.   
Gabriel eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he realizes what you’re planning, "Oh no missy, not with 'Sunday School' over here. I’ll have a threesome with anybody else, anything else! Even the fucking Queen of England if you want! But not this prick."   
Castiel turned a steely glare towards Gabriel. You walk towards your two angels and stroke their faces. Gabriel barely conceals a guttural groan at your touch, and Cas's pants begin to tent; which he tries to cover with his trench coat.   
Castiel looks into your eyes and gives a slight smile, "perhaps if we don't have to touch each other?" He suggests.  
"No deal" you whisper.   
“Oh come on sugar bear! Not with this one!” Gabe whines, like a petulant child.  
“Venereal disease is the plague of the 21st century! No doubt you’ve contracted most of them,” Castiel accuses Gabriel.  
“Oh please, like I’d put this precious cargo anywhere near your holiest of holes, douche bag.”  
You let your hands slide down their torsos, tapping your fingers along the belt buckles. Both the angel’s redden, and they shift as their plants become uncomfortably tight and constricting. Gabriel breaks first.  
“Oh alright! Fine you little minx, we’ll have your silly threesome.” He eyes Castiel, who slowly nods in agreement, giving little emotion away. “I suppose Castiel could be attractive, if you’re into that whole wide eyed, serious, strong type.”   
“And I suppose some may find Gabriel attractive. If you like playful, boyish, devil-may-care types” Castiel huffed. You have to fight the urge to hug yourself from joy. It’s working.  
“So let’s get this party started” you suggest in your best seductive voice. Both Castiel and Gabriel grin, and reach for you. “No, no. Not yet boys. Prove to me that this won’t be an issue, I want to see a kiss.” Castiel groans in annoyance while Gabriel sticks his tongue out at you.   
“If it will make you happy” Castiel mutters under his breath. He awkwardly places his hands on the sides of Gabe’s face. Gabriel sighs in exasperation and shuts his eyes, anticipating the worst. Castiel tentatively places his lips on Gabriel’s mouth. It’s chaste at first, and looks a bit forced. Gabriel begins to let his hand slide around Castiel and hold him. Castiel’s hips involuntarily buck, grinding against Gabe. Gabriel responds by emitting a soft gasp, allowing Castiel to slip his tongue into Gabriel’s surprisingly soft mouth. Castiel thrusts his hands into Gabriel’s hair, grabbing and tugging at the long locks, as his tongue begins to conquer and explore. Gabriel starts to cup Cas’s ass, causing the other angel to softly moan. You feel yourself getting incredibly turned on and wet at the display before you. They pull away from each other, reaching for you and encasing you in a hug.   
“Wow, Cas,” Gabriel starts, breaking the silence, “I didn’t see that coming.”  
Cas strokes Gabriel’s hair as he nuzzles his face against your cheek. “I learned that from the pizza man” he states matter of factly. You can’t control your giggles.  
“Well Castiel, I think it’s time we please our favorite woman,” Gabe prompts as he gives you a warm kiss.  
“I agree, brother” Castiel smiles.  
Gabriel suddenly swoops in and tosses you over his shoulder, earning some surprised giggles from you. Cas gives you a playful lick on your bottom lip as he follows you and Gabriel to the bed. Gabriel flops you onto the mattress, and the two angels stand next to each other to gaze at you.  
“If I’m not mistaken, there are far too many close for this particular situation” Castiel states.  
“You took the words right out of my mouth, Cas.” And Gabriel gives you a playful wink. He drops to his knees at the foot of the bed where your legs are hanging off. Castiel runs to sit on the mattress, lifting your head into his lap. Gabriel unbuttons your jeans with his teeth, making eye contact the entire time, gazing into your eyes as he slowly pulls down your jeans and panties; discarding them on the floor. Castiel grabs the hem of your shit, and pulls it up over your head while Gabriel begins to kiss the instep of your foot. Cas leaves a few light kisses between your breasts before taking off your bra.  
You lie there naked, ready and wanting for the touch of your lovers. Castiel pushes you into a sitting position, kissing the side of your neck while you begin to take off Gabriel’s pants. His large erection springs free, standing at attention, ready for your touch. You give a small kiss to the tip, causing Gabriel to hiss in pleasure. You turn around to take off Castiel’s pants as Gabe finishes undressing himself. He comes over and pulls Castiel’s shirt over his head as you discard his pants on the floor. Castiel grabs you and throws you onto the bed. He gives Gabriel a steamy kiss, as he rubs his dick to make friction against Gabe’s.   
“Your lips are so soft brother,” Castiel moans, “I see why she likes kissing them.” Gabriel groans and holds your gaze, deliberately pulling on Castiel’s bottom lip, slow and sexual. You emit a whine, feeling yourself grow extremely wet.   
Gabe winks at you, “Well Castiel, I see a little lady that needs some attention.”   
Cas turns a smoldering gaze towards you, “My pleasure” he says in a husky voice. Castiel straddles your stomach, the weight of his body comforting. “Okay trickster god,” He says to Gabe, but keeping his eyes fixated on you, “let’s see why they call you silver tongued.”   
Gabriel chuckles deeply and gets on his knees at the foot of the bed. He kisses up your thighs, sending electricity coursing through your body. Castiel massages your breasts, his thumbs teasing your nipples till they grow hard under his careful touch. You gasp as you feel Gabriel’s tongue lick your clit, mercilessly teasing it. You try to buck your hips in response, but Castiel’s weight keeps you pinned to the mattress. You feel his hard dick run against your stomach as he leans in to suck your neck. Gabriel slips his tongue into your wet pussy, twisting and turning. You feel yourself clench at his expert tongue, and you groan at the warmth and pressure from Cas’s mouth. He continues to bite and suck, reaching your breasts where he leaves dark marks. His tongue tickles your nipples and circles, just as Gabriel’s tongue circles in your pussy. They seem to match, and you can’t help but wonder if they are communicating through thought. Gabriel spreads your legs, leaving your pussy open and exposed; so completely out of your control. You want to squirm, to grind, to react to Gabriel’s motions, but Castiel’s ass on your waist prevents this. In almost a blink of an eye he turns completely around, his back to you. His fingers expertly opening up your pussy so Gabriel can stick his tongue even further in you, rubbing up against your walls. You run your hands along Castiel’s smooth back, leaving scratches on his muscled skin. You can’t help but to give out loud moans as you are stretched and pleasured, building and building higher. Gabriel removes his tongue and replace it with his long fingers, scissoring and stretching you as he locks lips with Castiel. You tilt your head to the side so you can see them kissing, exchanging your taste.  
“Mmm baby you taste so good” Gabriel murmurs into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel groans in agreement, taking the taste from Gabe’s tongue.   
Castiel bucks his hips, and you can feel his dick grind over your abdomen. “Make it feel good, I’m gonna stretch you babe” he says breathily. You moan at his words as he gets off of you, and goes to find lube and a condom. Gabriel crawls on the bed with you, and you push him on his back. You seductively lick the underside of his dick. You let your tongue circle and play at the tip, teasing the slit as you dip in and out. Gabriel’s hands grab the sheets, as he tries to bite back his moans. You push his dick farther back, till it’s hitting the back of your throat. You hollow out your cheeks and suck forcefully. You begin to bob up and down as Gabriel fists his hands in your hair, gripping tight. You moan around his dick and he sighs in pleasure at the vibration. Castiel walks back in with the condom and lube. He begins to palm himself at the display he sees in front of him.  
“Seeing you two together is…strangely arousing” Castiel says in a husky voice as he throws his head back. He continues to pump himself as he walks over and grabs your waist with his free hand. He places soft kisses on your bottom, before marking your ass with claiming bites. “Mine” he mutters before re-phrasing, “Ours.”   
“Shit,” Gabriel hisses, “you gotta stop sweetheart. I can’t cum yet.” You reluctantly take your mouth off of his member, resulting in a loud, slippery pop. Gabriel grabs you and repositions you on the bed to you are propped up on some pillows, nearly in a sitting position. Castiel rips open a condom and begins to put it on before Gabriel says, “Allow me, brother.” He takes the condom from Castiel, and gives a few pumps to Cas’s thick cock, allowing him to get fully hard for you. Castiel leans in to suck on the base of Gabriel’s neck, but his eyes are locked on you, knowing full well how much you enjoy the show. Gabriel rolls the condom on him, and then takes the lube from Castiel and coats it over him. Now that Castiel is ready for you, Gabriel walks over and lays down beside you, getting slight under your body. Castiel spreads your legs out at hungrily surveys your dripping wet pussy.  
“Beautiful, a creation from God” he breathes. Gabe hums in agreement as he nuzzles your cheek. Castiel aligns himself with you, his strong arms supporting him over your body. He slowly and deliciously sinks into you, stretching and expanding you till you fully take his thick cock. You moan as he fills you up, but the sound is captured in Gabriel’s soft lips. Castiel buts a gentle kiss to the top of your breast before he pulls out, and sinks in again. He pulls out and sinks back in a few times, your hips bucking trying to make more friction. Your pussy clenches around his cock, applying wet pressure to his member. Castiel moans loudly and begins to pick up speed. The lube helps him to slide in and out quickly till he picks up a maddening, pounding pace, aiming for your G-spot every time. Gabriel begins to tongue your mouth, once again matching up a rhythm with the other angle. Your head is spinning, and all you can do is whine, coherent words unable to come out of your mouth. Gabriel completely conquering your mouth as Castiel fucks you silly.   
“Oh baby…so fucking tight…yes! Yes!” he praises as he pants rapidly. His mouth is dropped open gasping for air as he continues his merciless rhythm. Gabriel’s cock hardens by your ass, and you let your hand travel down and grab it. You pump along with Cas’s pounding, earning an “Oh holy fucking shit” from Gabriel. You feel yourself building, climbing and climbing, your sweet spot deliciously hit by Castiel’s length. Your head gets dizzy and your chest constricts as you let out a scream of pure pleasure. You grab Castiel’s bicep with your free hand, trying to steady yourself as you ride out your orgasm. Cas cums quickly behind you, your name on his lips, praising. Gabriel moans loudly, turned on by the combined sounds, a sweet harmony of intimacy and lust.  
Gabriel nibbles on your ear as Castiel perks his head up to give you a warm kiss. Gabriel chimes in, “Well Castiel, I’d say you thoroughly fucked our sexy girl here.” Castiel grinned at him, and gave him a quick kiss while you giggled to yourself.  
“Amen to that,” you respond, still trying to regain a normal breathing patter. You notice that Gabriel is still painfully hard, and a hot, sexy, delicious idea begins to form in your mind. “I have one last request.”  
“Anything, our little sex kitten” Gabriel promises.  
“I wanna see you fuck Castiel” you say seductively as you play with Gabriel’s golden locks. Gabriel’s eye brows shot up in surprise, but his hazel eyes glowed with excitement. Castiel bit his pink bottom lip, trying to suppress a shy smile.   
“I would have no objections to that” Castiel said quietly, sneaking a peek at Gabriel’s big cock.  
“You think you can handle this cargo ‘Sunday School’?” Gabe teases.   
Castiel winks at you, and responds, “I’d certainly like to give it a try.”  
Castiel gently pulls out of you, and stands to go get another condom. Gabriel gives you a small tickle at your ribs, earning some giggles from you as he gently sucks your hard nipples. You feel yourself grow wet again from his expert attention. Castiel returns and smiles at you both, beautiful white teeth showing, bringing out his perfect blue eyes.   
Gabriel lays down on the bed as you take the condom from Castiel. You open it in and roll it on to Gabriel’s hard cock, admiring its length. You then crawl over to Cas and prep him with your fingers. You pour a generous amount of lube on your fingers, and stick one carefully into Castiel. He clenches a little at first, and then moans as you stretch him. You begin adding fingers and scissor him, pushing deeper and deeper till he is ready to take Gabriel’s dick. You bite into his shoulder blade as you push deeper, brushing till you hit his prostate. He emits a high whine, and you know that he is ready. You lay on the bed next to Gabriel, propping yourself on your elbow so you can watch everything.  
Castiel crawled forward and straddled Gabriel, a blush rising in his cheeks as he shyly made eye contact with his angel brother.  
“Oh Castiel, you give me a hard on when you look like a blushing beauty. Now, come gimme that sweet ass.” Castiel’s eyes begin to light with a lusty fire.  
“Give it to me, Gabe” he rasps. He grabs your free hand, intertwining his fingers with yours, giving a small squeeze. Gabriel places his hands on Castiel’s waist, positioning him. Castiel lowers himself, sinking onto Gabriel’s ready, waiting cock.   
“The hell! Cas you’re so fucking tight man!” Gabriel uttered through clenched teeth. He tried to press his dick far into Cas’s tight hole, feeling his cock get squeezed. He controlled Castiel’s waist and lifted him up, and then back down. Gabriel’s hips bucked, picking up speed. Soon he was bouncing Castiel rapidly, pounding into his prostate. Castiel was pure carnal feeling, only able to moan as his dark hair dripped sweat. He was so loud, but no one in the room seemed to mind. Castiel’s grip on your hand got tighter as he began to build, his cock becoming so hard and red. Gabriel’s eyes were shut, enjoying the sensation of Cas around him.  
“Kiss me! Kiss me babe” Gabriel grunted at you, refusing to break the rhythm he had with Castiel. You lean in, and bite at his lower lip. Tugging and sucking till you make it red and swollen. Castiel still grips your hand, moaning as he watches you invade Gabriel’s mouth with your tongue, conquering every inch. You capture his tongue, and loudly suck it.   
“Gabriel…so big…ugh gonna cum soon” Cas pants, trying to control his noises. And then it happens, he looks at you and winks. He lets his wings show, beautiful black feathers sprout from his back, full and glorious. He knows how much you like it. He motions to Gabriel with his head, and he leans up to allow his golden wings to sprout, wrapping around you and bringing you closer to his body. You love the feel of soft feathery wings rustling against your naked body, curving snuggly around you ass. You reach out your hand and stroke Castiel’s feathers, causing him to shudder.  
“Cum for me Castiel!” Gabe commands, his voice loud and dominant. The tone turns you on as you see Castiel come undone.   
“Gabriel!” Cas yells as he orgasms, his wings flapping wildly, causing your hair to flow out. He cums all over Gabriel’s chest, and Gabe comes quickly behind him, moaning into your ear. Castiel tries to hold his body up, though he is exhausted, while you lick his cum off of Gabriel’s smooth chest. It’s bitter, but you don’t really care. Castiel gently gets off Gabriel, before falling onto the bed next to you. He reaches over your body to cup Gabriel’s ass as he snuggles his face into the crook of you neck. Gabriel kisses your cheek softly as his had absently rubs Castiel’s bicep. Your legs are intertwined together, and the angels have wrapped their wings around you and each other, forming a protective and feathery cocoon. You notice how beautifully the black feathers mix with the gold, and how soft they feel against your bare body. You sigh in content as you snuggle up to your boys, enjoying the warmth they both offer. Gabriel gives Castiel a quick kiss before saying, “Well I think this was an excellent idea, and I would sure watch a re-run.” Castiel nods to Gabriel, and then grins at you, a silent thanks for your sexy idea. They both take turns kissing you softly until you all fall asleep, arms, legs, and wings; all becoming one entity of intimacy and trust. You’ve never slept better.


End file.
